


Envying

by Greenpanic6



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanic6/pseuds/Greenpanic6
Summary: Warning explicit sex acts. Henry walks into something he shouldn’t have. What will his next move be?





	Envying

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex in this if you don’t like don’t read

Henry Bowers was no fag. He in fact hates them and makes a point in hunting them down. So in conclusion he hated queers and was certainly not one.   
On one day in early November he went to Patrick’s house. He couldn’t recall the reason why but that wasn’t going to be important soon.  
“Oh...” he heard someone else say as he walked towards the room. Louder moans followed. Until finally, he opened the door.  
Inside was Victor Cross and Patrick all right.   
Patrick’s pants were off and he held Cross’ head as it bobbed up and down on Patrick’s erect cock.   
“Henry...” Vic said in surprise stopping.   
“Henry,” Patrick smirked at him. He grabbed Vic to make him start again. The sound of wet sucking started again covered with Patrick’s moans. “Come on just a little more.”  
Henry watched them in the back of his mind he thought that must feel fucking amazing. He could feel his own dick harden. It rubbed against his underwear.   
Patrick moaned out loud grabbing Vic’s hair and letting his cum drip down his throat.   
Patrick forced Vic into a rough kiss and grabbed Vic’s throbbing cock, he was giving him a hand job. Vic moaned louder than Patrick, Henry thought. His hands focused on the tip and he came over Patrick’s hand he licked the cum off Vic’s dick and his hand his eyes met Henry’s.   
“Fags.” Henry said letting a shaky breath out he was overcome with lust it burned him through and through he was jealous he wanted that to ease his frustrations and cum long and hard.  
“Let me help you Henry...”Patrick smirked.


End file.
